The Marauders have a bake off
by J20billie5
Summary: If you love Harry Potter and the Marauders this fanfiction is for you.


The Marauder's have a bake off

This story includes the following characters

Lily=L

Sirius=S

James=J

Remus=R

Peter=P

2Judges (Billie and Sarah)=B for Billie and As for Sarah

By the way I don't own these characters.

Chapter 1:The news

L: Guess what James.

J:What Lily.

L:Their is going to be a bake off at Hogwarts tomorrow.

J:Really. Hey lily I'm going to tell the other guys. Hey Sirius go and get Remus and Peter.

S:OK James but what's going on.

J:I will tell you when you get the other two.

S:OK. Oi Remus and Peter get over here James has something to tell us.

R:Ooh has James finally asked Lily out.

S:Oh shut up Remus I have no idea what it is about.

Peter and Remus follow Sirius to the common room where James is.

J:Hi Peter and Remus. I got some news.

R: what is it.

J:Their is going to be a bake of tomorrow.

S:So you made me stop brushing my hair to go and get these two and all you have to say is their is a bake off tomorrow.

J:Yes.

S:What a waist of my time.

L:I think what James is trying to say is that all of us should sign up for it.

R:Umh don't you think baking is for girls.

L:No.

Chapter 2:The agreement

R:Well I'm not signing up to doing it.

L:What if I did your homework for you for a whole month.

R:OK we have a deal sign me up for it.

L: Well that was easy I'm just going to sing up Peter and Sirius without asking because Sirius is so girly and hair obsessed that he will love it.

R:Yes but what about Peter.

L:Peter loves food so I think he will love baking.

R:What if he eats all the ingredients.

L:He won't.

R:yes he will he will eat the ingredients like he ate the box of chocolates he got me last year for Christmas.

L: Oh well I will sign him up anyway.

Lily goes down to the hall and writes down her name James,Sirius,Remus and Peters name on the list for the bake off.

Chapter 3:The morning of the bake off

L:Hey wake up guys.

J:What time is it Lily.

L:6:30 in the morning.

J: What the hell Lily why are you waking me up so early.

L:Have you forgot what day it is.

J:No I haven't its Monday.

L:Yes it is but today is the bake off.

J:And you have to wake me up at half six because.

L:It starts at eight o clock.

R:Who is speaking because I'm trying to sleep.

L:Me

J:Why do you have to wake me up at half six if it starts at eight.

L:Just get up ALL OF YOU OR ELSE WILL GET A BUCKET OF ICE COLD WATER AND POUR IT OVER YOUR HEAD.

S: Someone's on their period.

L:Shut up I know you act like a girl but you get all touchy just because your a boy and you don't get periods.

After every one gets up they all get changed any ready then they head of to the kitchen where the bake off is held.

Chapter 4:Making a chocolate cake

When everyone gets to the kitchen they see two girls standing next to each other one had light brown hair and black and white other girl had dark brown hair with black and pink spotty glasses.

P:Who are you two ladies.

B:Um who are we.

Sa:I know who we are we are way out of your leag.

B:Sorry about my friend.

S:Who are you.

Sa: We are way.

B:If you say two more words I will be forced to cast a spell on you.

Sa:Sorry.

B:Anyway where was I oh yes we are your judges Billie and Sarah we will test what you have baked to see if it is good.

S:Ok so what is our first bake of challenge.

Sa:Your first challenge is you have to bake a chocolate cake that won't poison it can poison Billie but not me because I am too adorable to be poisoned.

B:You better watch it Missy.

Sa:Anyway let's stop the chit chat because if you don't bake this cake soon I will be forced to eat all the chocolate.

B:Ready.

Sa:steady.

B:Go.

At first it was easy to make a cake but when it came to putting it in the oven is where it all went wrong for some.

Sirius brought his out of the oven and it had a big dip in the brought hers out of the oven and it was perfect. Peter didn't even have a chocolate cake because he ate all the chocolate so it was a normal sponge brought his out of the oven and it as still mixture. James brought his out of the oven and it had green bits in it where he put the poison. Then he said mine is so good it will kick em they heard a shout saying your time is up.

Chapter 5:Testing the chocolate cake

So the first one Billie and Sarah had to try was Lily's they cut it in half then looked at it then they got a spoon full each and ate said it tastes really good then Billie added its a bit dry tho. Then they tried Sirius cake it tasted fine Billie claimed but then Sarah added the big dip in the middle is very unattractive. Then they moved on to Re

Peter Sarah made a good point by saying it was suppose to be a chocolate cake where is the chocolate in it. Then they tried Remus cake and the judges said it tastes OK. Then the judges moved on to the last contestants cake James Billie was the first one to try it she put the spoon full of cake in her mouth chewed then swallowed then she dropped to the floor. Sarah shouted Billie are you OK then Make suited she's dead Sarah said what did you put in that replied poison. Sarah was so sad that she stopped the bake of.

THE END. Please leave a comment and favourite XXX.

Can you also read my friend Sarah's Marauder fan fiction QuillDream19725


End file.
